


Music FestEvil

by justabigirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabigirl/pseuds/justabigirl
Summary: Magnus has always wanted to see what the big hype about going to a music festival was. He knew the basics but never actually been. Will it be a weekend to remember? Or a day he hopes to forget?





	Music FestEvil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I love Shadowhunters with my whole heart so I thought why not try and start writing fanfic. This fic is just made for fun.

“Come on Alexander, we were supposed to meet Isabelle in the lobby 15 minutes ago!!” Magnus yelled. 

Magnus has always wanted to go to a music festival . The overpriced food, the excessive heat, the crowds of strangers grinding up on each other when music was playing, the outfits and outrageous makeup. It was his dream come true. He knew when his husband asked what he wanted most in the world he decided to say music festival tickets. Alexander being the adorable dork he is didn’t even know what he was talking about but decided to look into it. Magnus knew that once Alexander looked into it he would probably say no but he didn’t. Alexander would move mountains if it meant showing Magnus how much he loved him. 

“I’m coming!” Alec yells as he’s coming out of the bedroom. 

When Alec walks out he stops dead in his tracks. His breath had been taken away by how Magnus looked. He looked beautiful everyday but today he looked even more beautiful. Magnus hair had dark blue streaks in it that matched with his dark blue glittery eyeshadow. He was wearing a dark blue tank top with jean shorts. Magnus’s muscles were popping and Alec’s mouth was dropping. He never felt more blessed to have married this man then he did right there. He didn’t even realize Magnus was walking across the living room. 

When Magnus finally got to Alec he put his arms around his waist and leaned in for a kiss. Kissing as boyfriends, then as fiancés, to finally husbands has been the highlight of Magnus’s life. As soon as Magnus’s lips touched Alec’s it was over for the adorkable man. Alec immediately kisses back. It’s not a peck but not even close to a make out. They know if they started something they wouldn’t be able to finish it. Even though they’ve been married for a little over three months the honeymoon phase was still alive and well. 

About a minute later the two lovers broke apart. The need for air was too strong for both to continue. Magnus started talking first. 

“What, too much? Is it the makeup? I thought I would try some bright color. Do I need to wipe it off? I don’t want to embarrass you.” Magnus says frantically. 

Alec shuts Magnus up with a soft peck. Although Magnus was confident, he still had his doubts and Alec made it his mission to show Magnus just how much he was worth to him everyday for the rest of their lives. 

“Please shut up. You are beautiful. Your makeup is stunning. I was speechless because I can’t believe you chose to marry me of all people. I can’t express how much I love you. I will, and please watch my lips carefully, I will never be embarrassed by you. You’re my world forever.” Alec says in his angelic voice. 

Magnus lets out the tiniest of sobs. Damn he loved his husband more and more everyday. He would marry the man in front of him a thousand times over if he could. Alexander was the air he breathed. 

“I would marry you everyday for the rest of my life if I could. I love you so much.” Magnus says trying to hold make his tears of love. “And by the way you look beautiful as well.” 

Alec was wearing his all black look he was famous for except he wore a blank tank top and black knee knockers. 

They were both lost in each other’s eyes until Magnus’s phone rang. They both knew who it was. It was Isabelle. They were now 30 minutes late. As soon as they heard the phone Magnus picked it up and Alec grabbed their music festival bag that had water and sunscreen in it and they made their way to the door. 

“We’re coming down now. Your brother was taking too long to get ready” Magnus says jokingly and even without looking he knew Alec was rolling his eyes. 

“Magnus it’s not right to talk about yourself in the third person” Izzy says jokingly. 

“I’m wounded you think that I wouldn’t wake up at 6 am to get ready” Magnus jokes back. By this time they had made it into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. “Hey, we’re in the elevator. See you soon” they were on the 6th floor so it was a pretty long ride considering someone got on at the 4th, 3rd and 2nd floor. 

Eventually they made it down to the lobby and as soon as the elevators doors opened Alec and Magnus saw Izzy with Simon. Clary and Jace were already there because they wanted to make sure they all got some food. 

Izzy was wearing a very cute tank top with spaghetti straps and some booty shorts. Her hair was in a braid then wrapped into a bun. She had sunglasses on her head. She was also carrying two more pair of sunglasses for Magnus and Alec because Alec asked last night if she could bring some, because he knew the sun would be brutal. Simon was wearing a white plain T-shirt with jean shorts. Everyone was wearing some type of sandals because tennis shoes would be hell. Izzy spoke first. 

“Damn Magnus you look so good and Alec I’ve never seen you in shorts. I like it. Your knees can finally breathe. “ Izzy says cutely. 

Alec and Magnus blush but Alec speaks first. 

“First why are you so surprised Magnus looks good? He always looks good. Second they’re knee knockers thank you very much.” Alec says. 

“Thank you Isabelle. Excuse your brother.” Magnus says with a little snark. Alec knew he was kidding so instead of saying anything back he just goes behind Magnus and pulls him into his stomach and kisses his temple. 

“Why can’t we be that adorable Izzy” Simon pleads. 

“No one can be that adorable. Magnus and Alec will be the most adorable couple forever. We’re all just in second.” Izzy sighs. 

Magnus and Alec again blushes. 

“Okay let’s go. We need to find Jace and Clary” Magnus says sadly because he loves the warmth he feels when Alec holds him. 

Alec lets go much to his and Magnus’s dislike. Izzy hails a cab and her, Simon and Alec get in the back as Magnus takes shotgun. Within 15 minutes of a hot but quiet cab ride they are finally at the music festival field. It’s not even noon yet but the field was already crowded. Alec automatically regrets his decision but he knows Magnus loves this type of stuff, and he would rather be with Magnus at something he hates then be home alone because when Magnus is around he can never truly hate something. They get out of the cab and Izzy pays and says thanks to the cab driver for the ride. They immediately spotted Clary and Jace because they were waiting at the entrance. They all still needed wristbands. They got in line and after thirty minutes they were finally in. It was now exactly noon. 

“Took you guys long enough. We thought you guys got lost” Jace speaks once they’re all finally inside the gates and officially at a music festival . 

“Sorry. Your brother and his wonderful husband took forever to get ready” Izzy replies. 

“I’m sorry dear Isabelle but it takes a while to look this good and I wasn’t even the one who made us late” Magnus points out. 

“I’m sorry was I not supposed to kiss my husband when he looks as hot as he does right now?” Alec sweetly confesses. 

Magnus feels at this point that blushing is going to be his only emotion. He leans into his Alexander’s shoulder to hide his face. He gets so embarrassed when his Alexander compliments him. He really is whipped and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Clary we’ve got some competition.” Jace says jokingly. 

“No competition. Magnus and Alec win every single time. It’s just the law” Clary declares. 

“That’s what I said!” Izzy says excitedly. 

Simon and Jace look at their women and shake their heads. All four look back at Magnus and Alec. Alec currently has his nose buried in Magnus’s hair and Magnus is now holding Alec completely. They really are the cutest couple. As if they can feel the stares they pull away. Alec gives Magnus a tiny peck and they turn back to their friends. 

“What’s the game plan?” Magnus asks wanting to desperately wanting to change the subject. 

“We need to find a place to sit because we are going to here a while.” Clary speaks up first. 

After what feels like forever (it was only 15 minutes ) they found a patch where not many people were. It was kinda far away from the action so if they need a breather they can get away. They all put down their bags and Jace speaks first. 

“So if we ever get lost just come back here. All of our phones are 100% correct?” Everyone nods. “Okay good. So this will be our check in spot. Whenever we leave as soon we get back here text everyone. I already made a group chat and I assume you all did too.” 

“Me, Izzy and Magnus are going to look for flower crowns. We all decided last night. So we’ll text you guys when we’re done” Clary speaks up first. 

Alec gives Magnus a peck on the lips as does Jace with Clary and Simon with Izzy. Then they all three grab hands and run off into the crowd. 

“Looks like it’s just us” Simon says. 

“What do you guys want to do?” Alec asks. 

“Let’s just play on our phones for a bit and then hopefully the other three will come back shortly” Jace recommends. 

Alec and Simon nod in agreement. 

About two hours later the three still weren’t back yet. Alec was getting worried but wasn’t voicing his concern. He knew if something was wrong someone would have texted him and or the group-chat. 

Jace soon speaks up. 

“I know it’s now 2 and I’m hungry. Want to go look for some food?” Jace suggests. 

“You’re always hungry but I’m hungry too so let’s go” Simon agrees. 

“I’ll stay here with our stuff. I’ll just wait till you guys or the other three come back” Alec offers before Jace can reply to Simon’s comment. 

“You su-“ And before Jace can even get out the word Alec nods his head yes. Jace feels something is off but he doesn’t question it too much so he and Simon run off in the sea of people. 

As soon as they leave Alec puts his head in hands with his elbows on his lap. He knew he should have ate something. His anxiety is at an all time high as well. He does not mix well with crowds. All he wants is Magnus right now but he is going to try and get through it. He knew that his husband and friends were having fun so he’s going to try and relax. He takes out his headphones from his bag and puts on his music. It was noon so the artists weren’t the ones they came to see anyway. Hopefully when everyone gets back he’ll feel better. 

If Jace and Simon knew how long it would take to search for food and make their way through the crowd, they should have stayed with Alec. This chaos was anxiety inducing. 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FESTIVAL:

It was currently 3 so that means that Clary, Izzy and Magnus have been looking for flower crowns for almost three hours. They know they should be getting back but they really want the full experience. It was now over 95 degrees. Everyone was feeling the heat but thank god the festival had tables out with miniature water bottles. After over three hours of searching Magnus finally spots them in an easy to miss small tent and speaks up. 

“Over there” Magnus points to a small table with flower crowns. There was almost no line so they all make a mad dash to the table. Once they get there the lady looks very startled but recovers quickly to finish the transaction at hand. The people in front of them took forever so finally about 15 minutes later they finally got to the table. The lady looks up and starts to talk. 

“Hello, my name is Karen. How can I help you three?” Karen greets Izzy, Magnus and Clary. 

“We would like six flower crowns please?” Magnus asks politely. 

“That will be $36 please” the Karen says. 

Magnus and Izzy look at each other but Clary eventually pulls out her wallet and hands Karen the money. Karen hands Clary the bag of flower crowns and they walk away from the table. They have been checked out for around 15 minutes when they see Jace and Simon walking towards them looking like lost puppies. 

“Hey Simon!” Izzy shouts. 

Simon immediately looks up and he and Jace make their way over to the trio. 

“Hey. We were getting hungry so were looking for some food but we’ve been looking over almost an hour and we haven’t seen one food stand and if we have the line is so long we can’t see the end.” Simon explains. 

Magnus is not really hearing a word he’s saying. For some odd reason Alec is not with them and something doesn’t feel right. He knows something is wrong with his husband because he can feel it in his bones. 

“Where’s Alec?” Magnus quickly asks disregarding the conversation at hand. 

The group knew when Magnus used Alec he was either mad at him, but they haven’t fought in almost six months, or he was worried for his husband. It was definitely the latter based on his tone. 

“Alec offered to stay with our stuff.. He didn’t want anyone to take it” Jace explains to now the obviously worried husband. 

“Something doesn’t feel right. I can feel it in my bones” Magnus says distraughtly. 

“Well we’ve been gone over an hour now and you guys have been gone almost three hours altogether so maybe we should text him to check in” Simon says trying to ease Magnus’s worry a little.

They knew that the desert was big but no one factored in all the people they would have to make their way through. People here were crazy and just standing where you need to walk. Getting mad if you push yourself by. The first band was set to play at 5 and with it almost being 4 everyone was starting to pile up in groups so they could be close to the stage. 

Magnus quickly shakes his head and goes to text Alec from his phone. When he opens his phone he sees it feels like 85 degrees. That’s not the worst but with the crowd it felt like a 100 at least. California doesn’t play when it comes to heat and crowds. He quickly texts Alec. 

To Alexander: “Hey, we just met up with Simon and Jace. I wanted to check in. How are you doing?” 

He doesn’t get a reply right away and you can see in it in his eyes that he instantly knows something is wrong but Clary speaks up before he can voice anything. 

“There’s a food tent right over there” Clary points to a tent a few feet away. Again it was such a small tent if you were walking fast you would miss it. “It looks like they have crackers and small bags of chips with also a choice of hot dogs or hamburgers. Why don’t we get some small bags of chips before we head back.”

Magnus nods his head because what could less than five minutes hurt. It was now currently 4 in the afternoon but the sun was still as bright as ever. They get to the food line pretty quickly and by 4:15 they have six bags of chips. Magnus bought the chips and everyone picked out their favorite. Magnus got himself cool ranch Doritos, got Alexander barbecue lays, Clary got plain sun chips, Jace got regular lays, and Izzy and Simon both got Cheetos. Now they just had to get back to Alexander and the fact he hadn’t called or texted has Magnus really scared. His worst fears came to reality when his phone rang. 

Call from Alexander......

*BACK WITH ALEXANDER*

It was currently 3:30 and he was not feeling so hot. When he looked up or down he got dizzy. He felt nauseous from hunger but at the same time if he ate he felt he would just puke it up. He knew it was from the heat. He wasn’t used to it. 

He was currently listening to music. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to see if that would settle everything down. He could tell by the way he felt that he was pale. He hopes the gang comes back soon because he feels like he may need to see a medic. 

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. He was hoping for Magnus but it wasn’t him. He took out his earphones to hear a voice he hadn’t heard in so long. 

“Hey, Alec!” the stranger said. 

Alec moved his head up very fast which was a bad idea but in the moment he was so happy to see his best friend since high school Helen Blackthorn with her girlfriend Aline. 

Helen and Aline put their blanket a few inches from Alec’s and sat down. Aline began getting all their stuff out. They had sunscreen, water, some food packets and a fan that you put water in and it blows the water out to help you cool down. Helen quickly begins talking because she couldn’t wait to chat with her best friend and tell him her good news. 

“How are you doing? How are you and Magnus doing?” Helen quickly asks. 

“I’m doing okay. Hot right now.” Alec tries to laugh but it hurts his head to much. “And to answer the other question me and Magnus are wonderful. I couldn’t ask for anyone better. How are you? 

Aline quickly looks up and sees Alec’s face. She immediately has a distraught look. She knows that from the way that Alec looks that he can’t be feeling to good right now. She begins to get the fan ready to give to him. 

“I’m doing good. I finally asked Aline to marry me!” Helen says with the brightest smile on her face. 

“Congratulations! You both deserve a happily ever after” Alec says with the biggest smile he could muster. He truly loves Helen and Aline with his whole being. He just wished he felt better. 

“Thank you” Helen says sweetly. She too has now seen Alec’s face by now and she knows if he doesn’t get cooled down soon it’s going to be bad. Helen was about to get the fan out when she saw Aline get up and go to sit next to Alec with fan in hand. Damn she loved that woman. 

“Here Alec. You aren’t looking too good. This fan should cool you down” Aline explains as she turns on the fan. 

As soon as the water hits Alec’s face he jumps. He suddenly feels worse. He doesn’t understand why. He goes to jump back but his body won’t budge. He’s been sitting for long and now he suddenly can’t feel his legs. 

“I need to stand up. Help me stand please.” Alec is pleading to Aline. 

Aline immediately jumps into action and goes to help Alec up. As soon as Alec stands up he’s right back down except now he’s eyes are closed and he’s not moving. 

“MEDIC! SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!” Helen yells. 

Thank god the medic tent was less than a yard away so they heard the yelling. Fainting from the heat was very common especially at a music festival because of all the people mixed with the desert heat. 

Once Helen sees them running over she immediately remembers that she needs to let Magnus know. She goes to pull out her phone and realizes she doesn’t have Magnus’s number. 

“Aline do you happen to have Magnus’s number?” Helen frantically asks her fiancé. 

“No but why don’t you try to using Alec’s phone?” Aline suggest. 

Aline is currently using the fan to continue spraying Alec with cool water. He was now moving around but wasn’t speaking. You could tell his body aches and he wasn’t feeling well. 

Helen goes to grab Alec’s phone and sees a text by Magnus from about 20 minutes ago. She knows Alec must have felt horrible if he didn’t text back right away. She goes to open the phone and sees that it’s locked. She does the only password she can think of. 

62487

It unlocks. She lets out a tiny smile knowing what that spells but she can’t think to much about it because she has a bigger task at hand. By now the medics were there getting Alec on a backboard. By now Alec was alert and she saw him reach for Aline’s wrist. 

“Call Magnus please. But please don’t go until he gets back” Alec was very weak so it all came out as a whisper but Aline understood everything perfectly. She could tell he was scared as well. All he wanted was to be held by the love of his life. 

“Helen is doing it now. We won’t leave you Alec. I promise.” Aline swears. 

Aline looks back at Helen as Alec grabs her hand. Helen had just now got the contacts so she knows that she got it unlocked. She has the phone up to her ear. Within seconds of her calling Magnus he picks up. 

Helen lets out a sigh as soon as Magnus picks up because she knows how scared Alec must be to not have Magnus here by his side. 

Magnus: “hey Ale-“

Helen: “it’s me Helen. You need to get back here. Alec passed out. Aline is walking currently with the medics as they’re taking Alec back to the medical tent.”

Magnus: “oh my god! Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay. I knew I shouldn’t have left him. I knew something was wrong I -“

Helen: “Magnus he’s okay. I promise. The only thing he has asked for is you.“

Helen doesn’t hear Magnus talking to her for a minute or so. She does hear him however explain to the group what is going on. She can now hear them running. 

Magnus: “we see you! We’ll talk more when we get there” 

It isn’t even five minutes later when she has to catch Magnus because he was about to crash into her from running so fast. Everyone was a good foot behind. 

“Woooahhh” Magnus says as he almost crashes into Helen. Magnus immediately composes himself and asks “What happened?”

By now the whole group has caught up and waiting for Helen’s answer. 

“Aline and I saw Alec sitting here so we came over to set up our stuff beside him. We started talking and not even ten minutes later Aline noticed Alec was very pale. So she went to get him the water fan we brought with us. As soon as it touched his face he jumped back like he was startled. He asked to get up so Aline helped him stand and as fast as he was up he was down again. That’s when I yelled for a medic and then I unlocked Alec’s phone and called you.” Helen explains as fast as she can. 

When she’s done explaining she notices she sees Aline walking back. Since the medical tent wasn’t too far away she didn’t have far to walk. 

“Aline?” Clary notices first. 

“How’s Alec?” Jace quickly asks. 

Magnus is too scared to say anything but he is very invested in the conversation. Magnus is kicking himself because he knew his lover wasn’t okay. He felt it. He should of trusted his gut. Alec was here alone until Aline and Helen came over and then he was so scared and Magnus wasn’t there. 

“He’s okay. He’s more alert now. They are giving him water and crackers. He’s very dehydrated. They say it looks like he hasn’t drank anything all day. That on top of the sweating he just couldn’t handle it. I actually came out here because he’s asking for you, Magnus.” Aline turns her attention to Magnus the at same time Magnus snaps his head up. 

“You sure he’s gonna be okay?” Magnus needed to hear he was okay again but his heart was hurting so much. 

“Yes. The medics say he’s gonna be fine. You may just want to take him home once they get finished because he’s going to be exhausted.” Aline states. 

Magnus and everyone nods. Magnus would tell the others they don’t have to leave too but he knows it will not work. Jace and Izzy will for sure want to make sure that he and Alec gets home and that Alec is safe. 

“I’m gonna go see him now. Do you two want to come?” Magnus asks while looking at Izzy and Jace. 

“No you go ahead. Text me when you have had time with him. He will want to see you the most right now” Izzy says while Jace nods along. 

Magnus quickly nods his head as a way to say thank you. He makes the longest two minute walk in his life. As soon as he sees the tent his heart speeds up. Magnus needs to stay calm so he repeats to himself: He’s okay. Your husband is okay. He’s okay. Your husband is okay. He’s -.

His thought get cut off by the most beautiful sound in the world. 

“Magnus!” Alexander yells. Alexander reaches out his hands in a grabbing motion to show Magnus he wants him. Magnus walks over and as soon as Alec is in his arms he breaks down. The doctor quietly excuses himself to give the lovebirds some time alone. 

Magnus just sits there holding his lover. He has tears coming down as well. You never know what you’re afraid of losing until it’s gone. Magnus never wants to feel so scared again. 

“Shhh. You’re safe. I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus says in the quietest voice he can muster. Scared if he talks too loud it’ll startle the man currently holding on to him for dear life. Magnus kisses the top of his head. About 5 minutes later Alec is okay. At least for right now. 

Alec looks up at Magnus and asks, “I know you haven’t seen your favorite artist but can we please -“

“Yes Alexander we can go home.” Magnus completes his thought. 

Magnus and Alec have always had a telepathic connection. Finishing each other thoughts, sentences and sometimes saying what the other is thinking without the other actually saying anything. 

“Let me just text the group and ask them to pack up for us and hail us a cab.” Magnus quickly texts the group with his phone that hasn’t left his hand since Helen called him. 

To the group chat: please pack our stuff. Alexander is ready to go home. Also please hail us a cab and let us know when it’s here because I don’t want him to be standing too long. He’s still very weak. 

From the annoying one: You got. The rest is packing up and running out to get us a cab. Text you when I have one. 

By now the doctor has came back and was talking to Alec about what to do at home since he’s still pretty weak. 

“Okay Alexander” the Doctor starts. 

“Alec please” Alec replies. 

“Okay Alec, you will be tired for a few days. Heat stroke is very serious. Your body shut down because it got overheated basically. You need to refuel with plenty of water and rest. You should feel back to normal in a week or less and if you don’t go to your primary doctor” Alec and Magnus nod once the doctor finishes. 

Almost as if Jace was sitting right there with them Jace texts Magnus saying that he has a cab and the other three is already there. Magnus thanks the doctor and the doctor nods as a ‘you’re welcome’ and then turns his focus to Alexander. 

“Okay this is going to take work from both of us. Just listen to me and we will get you home okay?” Alec nods to show he understands. 

“Put your right arm around my shoulders and I will put my arms around your waist and we’ll do this very slowly” Magnus says gently. “You trust me, correct?”

“With my life.” Alec says with the most confident voice. 

Alec swings his legs to the side of the bed. Magnus uses his strength to pull Alec up and as Alec is standing he swings his left arm around Magnus’ shoulders. 

“You good?” Magnus checks. 

“All good” Alec reassures his husband. 

When they walk out of the tent they see Helen and Aline waiting by the cab with the rest of the group. As they walk to the cab Alec asks Magnus to stop. When Magnus stops Alec reaches out to hug both Aline and Helen’s necks. 

“Thank you guys. I don’t know what I would have done if you guys weren’t there.” Helen shakes her head and replies. 

“Alec there’s no need to thank us. We were happy to help.” Aline nods her head in agreement. 

“Text me the wedding information because I want to go.” Alec pleads. 

“You got it.” Aline says with a smile. 

Magnus walks Alec to the cab and lets Alec take shotgun. Magnus sat behind Alec with Izzy in the middle and Simon on the outside. Clary and Jace offered to take the next one because they still wanted to chat with Helen and Aline for a little bit. 

Izzy filled in the cab driver the situation so he went above the speed limit to get Alec back to the hotel. They planned on checking out Monday anyway so Alec still has a few days to rest. When they got to the hotel Izzy broke the comfortable silence. 

“Magnus why don’t you take Alec up to your room and Simon and I will take your stuff up to ours and just text me when you’re ready for it. You know our room number anyway.” Izzy offers.

“Thank you Isabelle. That would be a great help.” Magnus then goes to open the cab door. The cab driver pulled straight up to the front door so that was an added plus. 

As Magnus was helping Alec out of the cab he saw Simon paying the driver. He didn’t pay anymore attention to anyone. His focus was directly on his Alexander. 

“You ready?” Magnus asks. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Alec replies. 

Magnus helps Alec stand. Alec is already starting to feel a little better. He’s mainly just exhausted right now. Magnus gets him inside and to the three elevators to choose from. One of the left, one on the right and one straight ahead. The one to the left was closest so that’s the one Magnus walked Alec to. 

No one said a word the whole way. Alec being embarrassed and Magnus knowing Alec was embarrassed but not wanting to bring it up until he did. He knew that how Alec was with his emotions so he didn’t want Alec to feel worse. It wasn’t his fault but until Alec could talk about it no matter what Magnus said wouldn’t help. 

The husbands make it to their door and Magnus uses his keycard to open it. The couch is to the left of the door so that’s where Magnus goes first. Once he helps Alec sit he runs to the kitchen to get a cold water bottle. He knew that Alec had to be thirsty. This is when the uncomfortable silence broke. 

“I’m sorry I ruined your wedding gift.” Alec apologizes. If Magnus wasn’t on his way back to the couch he wouldn’t have heard it because Alec’s voice was so soft. He sounded so broken. 

Magnus goes to sit beside Alec and places the water bottle on the coffee table. There was no space left between them. Magnus wanted Alec to hear him loud and clear. 

Alec was staring at his hands while he was squeezing his palms. A dead give away to everyone especially Magnus that he was hurting. Magnus grabs his hands to stop Alec from squeezing them. Alec looks up at Magnus with glossy eyes. He was gonna break if Magnus didn’t talk soon and since Magnus knows his husband so well he starts talking. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Alexander. This is not your fault.” Magnus says gently. 

Alec doesn’t believe him and begins to open his mouth to protest when Magnus cuts him off with a gentle peck. Nothing too over the top because Magnus knew Alec didn’t have the strength to do anything more. 

It was a kiss to show Alec that he wasn’t mad at him. A kiss to prove to Alec that he is still Magnus’s world. To Alec, Magnus’s kisses were the best way to say ‘I love you.’

“Please believe me Alexander. It isn’t your fault. I’m the one who needs to apologize.” Magnus says. 

“Why do you need to apologize? I ruined your day not the other way around.” Alec replies. 

“You didn’t ruin anything. I told you but I wasn’t there when you needed me. I could feel in my bones that something wasn’t right. I should have stayed. I should have called to check in. I should -“ Alec cuts Magnus off by putting a finger over Magnus’s lips. A thing they both do to the other to show that they don’t need to continue. They understand. 

“We both could have done things differently. Maybe I could have worn something with more color that doesn’t collect sunlight and maybe you could have called but that’s not the point. The point is that you shouldn’t be blaming yourself. Please don’t blame yourself.” Alec gives Magnus the puppy dog eyes he just can’t refuse. 

“Well how about we get you into something more comfortable and then you can nap while I go get our stuff from Izzy and Simon” Magnus suggests. 

“Or we can stay here on the couch, put out the recliners and cover ourselves with the comforter and just cuddle for awhile” Alec rebuttals. 

“Only if you promise to try and nap because you need it.” Alec thinks and then says, “Only if you promise to cuddle me until I wake up because I don’t sleep well if you aren’t holding me.”

“I promise.”

“I promise, too”

They seal their promise with one last peck. Alec and Magnus get into position and Magnus grabs the comforter from the armchair by the couch. 

“Can I be little spoon please? I know you usually are I just need to be held right now.” Alec asks. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. You never have to ask. I love to hold you Alexander” Magnus replies. 

Alec turns towards the door and Magnus gets in behind him and pulls the blanket over them. He wraps both arms around his husband and pulls him close. Magnus will always be there to hold his Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave nice comments and kudos if you want. Also if you have any ideas for other fics please let me know. Again this fic was just for fun. Please don’t leave hate.


End file.
